


A Wedding in V Acts

by FivePips



Series: Soutenu [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Family, Honeymoon, M/M, Stag Night, Wedding, Wedding Planning, balletlock, mentions abusive relationships, mentions anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a quick, private thing, then it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I: The Engagement Party

12th February, 2014  
  
“JOHN!!!” Sherlock’s voice boomed from the hallway that lead to the physiosuite.  
  
John looked up from the dancer he was working on to see Greg laughing by the door. “You in trouble, mate? My sofa is always open, if you’ll be needing it.”  
  
Sherlock barreled into the room, waving a card about and swearing in French. He liked swearing in French for some reason, John never understood. He did find it sort of sexy though.  
  
“Can’t understand you.” John tried focusing on his job because they had a line where their personal and work life did not cross. John was hoping Sherlock would remember that.  
  
Who was John kidding? He was the only one who saw the line. Even his coworkers and the other dancers ignored the bloody thing.  
  
“Did you know that my father’s birthday this weekend is a sham to get you to force me to go to my parents? They’re hosting a sodding engagement party for us! They invited coworkers for fucks sake.” Sherlock shoved the invitation in John’s direction.  
  
John glanced at it.  
  
“I told you we should not tell my mother that we’re actually going through with it! We should have just showed up at the house following the marriage.”  
  
John let out a long, pained sigh. He had a feeling that something like this was going to happen when they finally decided it was truly time to get married and Sherlock would be kicking and screaming the whole time.  
  
“You didn’t know, that’s good. I’m glad you’re not going along with this. I will not be attending. You can send my thanks.”  
  
The physiotherapist continued working because he knew Sherlock was too wound up to talk any sort of sense into him. He also didn’t want to have a fight in the middle of their place of work.  
  
“I’ll see you at home. I’ve that interview with that magazine.”  
  
“Good luck… or whatever it is you need before an interview.”  
  
Sherlock glared at him before exiting.  
  
“Well, we all did a good job keeping a secret for some time.” Greg said as John finished wrapping up the dancer’s leg.  
  
“Brilliant, I wonder who ruined it.”  
  
“Probably fell out of someone’s bag or something.”  
  
“And he saw his name because, why wouldn’t he notice that?” John gave instructions to the corps member before turning his attention to Greg again. “I’m actually going to have to drag him there. I may have to knock him out. He’s not going to be happy. I don’t know how Violet thought the surprise would go over on the day of. Sherlock is not afraid of a little drama.”  
  
“No, he certainly is not.”  
  
“I think he thrives on it.”  
  
“Possibly. Good luck with all that tonight.”  
  
John groaned as he went to wipe down the table.

***

When John arrived back at the flat he found Sherlock and Baskerville were missing.  
  
He went to make some tea while he waited for Sherlock to return from the walk, thinking of the strategy to use. Sometimes the ‘scream at each other until hoarse’ option was good but he felt like being a bit more passive with a side of guilt was the way to go on this one.  
  
“Your dog is useless. I keep trying to teach him how to track and he doesn’t have any interest.” Sherlock announced when he walked into the living room, Baskerville trailing behind him.  
  
“You’re a ballet dancer, why do you need a dog who tracks. Plus, he’s very useful, aren’t you Bask?” John scratched behind the wolfhound’s ears when he came over to sit next to him. “So, how’d you find out about this engagement do?”  
  
“The invitation was sticking out of Irene’s day planner. She didn’t even try to hide it. Did you call Mummy and tell her that I’m not going?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I refuse, John. This is ridiculous. It’s bad enough I’m willing going to have a small wedding but that’s for you; even though she is going to overtake it because that’s how she is. This woman thinks that she can just control everything in my life! I’m not a child anymore. I did not want a party. Did she really think that I wanted a party?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“How are you not angry about this, John?”  
  
“Because it’s not the end of the world.” He shrugged. “We’ll go to your parents, suffer through small talk, eat some good food, possibly receive some gifts, see a few people that I wouldn’t mind seeing, and then head back home.”  
  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “We won’t stay over?”  
  
“Not unless you want to, its up to you.”  
  
“You’re negotiating.”  
  
“Sherlock, if you don’t go, you’ll break your poor mum’s heart. She probably put a lot of effort into this.” And there was the guilt.  
  
As much as Sherlock loathed to admit it, he loved his mother more than anything. He hated upsetting her.  
  
“If you don’t want to go, I’ll give her a call right now and make something up.”  
  
Sherlock pressed his lips together in a tight line and looked up at the ceiling, “I’ll go.”  
  
“And not be an arse.”  
  
“I can’t say how I’ll act.”  
  
“At least try to be a bit pleasant.”  
  
“Fine.” He nodded, walking over to John’s armchair. “You’ll owe me, big time.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll be eager to cash in on whatever it is you want from me. Probably some experiments or making me walk Bask all the time or the do the dishes you’re supposed to do.”  
  
Sherlock shrugged as he sat on John’s lap.  
  
“If its sex then that’s—”  
  
“No, that’s too easy. I can get that whenever I want.” Sherlock moved so he was sort of draped across John’s lap. “I’m having a cuddle. It’s rather chilly out today.”  
  
“Ah, I see.” John rested a hand on Sherlock’s thigh and wrapped his other arm around Sherlock’s waist.  
  
“This is completely innocent, John, stop looking at me like that.” Sherlock pouted. “I’m not in the mood.”  
  
John was but he never pressured Sherlock about sex when the man wasn’t interested, which happened frequently. He really didn’t care because that was how Sherlock was. John really didn’t need to be like Moriarty in any way.  
  
“I’ll give you a hand job if you want.”  
  
“No,” John pulled Sherlock a little closer to his chest. “This is perfect.”  
  
Sherlock made a little content sound before practically melting into the man.

***

“Oh, the things that I do for you.” Sherlock said as the pulled up to the Holmes’ estate. “We couldn’t have had it at the country house? She’s absolutely mad. This is completely over the top. I’m not going to hear the end of it from everyone in the company.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll survive.” John chuckled as Sherlock parked the car they rented for the day.  
  
“I’m unsure of that.”  
  
John got out of the car, leaving Sherlock to complain for a moment.  
  
When Sherlock finally got out of the car John lead him towards the door, where they were greeted by the new maid.  
  
“Hi, I’m John.”  
  
“I’m sure she knows, John. Mummy probably has pictures of us plastered everywhere as if we’re co-dictators for some small Eastern European country.”  
  
“Hi Mr Watson and Mr Holmes, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Katie. The birthday party for Mr Holmes is waiting for you in the ballroom.”  
  
“THE BALLROOM?!?” Sherlock shouted as the stepped inside. “Why couldn’t we do this at the country house? It’s smaller there.”  
  
“We didn’t really have a say. This is supposed to be a surprise.” John reminded him and Katie looked surprised. She should probably know it’s too hard to keep secrets under wraps for too long around the Holmes.  
  
Sherlock was already making his way purposefully towards the ballroom. “My father rather be in the country house, he hates it here. It would be more of a surprise for us if we had it there.”  
  
John followed Sherlock in silence.  
  
“I can’t wait to get this over with. How long do we have to mingle?”  
  
“I don’t know, Sherlock.”  John knew the day was going to be exasperating but he didn’t think he’d be worn out before they even got to the party.  
  
The two men stopped right before the ballroom. They could hear people’s whispers echoing in the room.  
  
“I can’t believe they’re being quiet. We know there’s a party anyway.” Sherlock dropped his voice.  
  
“I know.” John grabbed Sherlock face between his hands. “Try to have a good time, duck.”  
  
“For you.”  
  
John smiled and leaned up to kiss Sherlock.  
  
“You’re very lucky I love you.” Sherlock said once John pulled away.  
  
“I know I am.” John took Sherlock’s hand and led him into the ballroom.  
  
“SURPRISE!”  
  
John didn’t really take him his friends that were there. Or the lovely purple and white flowers that decorated the tables in the room. Or the delicious food on the table.  
  
No. All John saw was Harry and his mum standing with smiles in front of the group by Mr and Mrs Holmes. Oh, Clara too.  
  
“Oh my god.” John mumbled.  
  
“This is ridiculous.” Sherlock said behind a fake smile as they approached the group.  
  
“My mum is here.”  
  
“Interesting.”  
  
“Oh, my boys, you knew didn’t you?” Violet shook her head.  
  
“Of course they did, Sherlock probably deduced it out of someone.” One of John’s rugby mates said.  
  
“This — thanks everyone.” John said, staring right at his family.  
  
“Everyone, please go back to mingling. It’s strange for you to just stare at us.” Sherlock announced and everyone laughed but listened.  
  
“Mum, Harry, Clara… I — you’re here?”  
  
“Of course we are, Johnny.” Harry rolled her eyes.  
  
She had apparently been sober for well over year but John hadn’t seen her much because she was living in Galway now. John had no clue that she was seeing Clara again, even as a friend. They had left things off pretty bad last time.  
  
Then there was his mum. Years and years he couldn’t go home because of his dad’s hatred of his so called “pervert lifestyle”. His mum’s complete and utter silence spoke volumes.  
  
John’s dad passed a month ago and John didn’t bother going to the funeral. He had nothing but bad memories of the man. He didn’t even want to go for his mum and he had spent the last few weeks feeling as if he was the worst son.  
  
“Hello, Sherlock, how you doing? Treating Johnny right?” Harry questioned John’s soon to be husband.  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Mrs Watson? I don’t believe we’ve properly met.”  
  
“No, not once.” She looked nervous. John felt a little bad about it but he had no real relationship with his parents and barely one with his sister. “I’m Sharon.”  
  
“Sherlock Holmes, it’s nice to meet you finally. I’ve always been curious where John came from.” The man was looking at her critically. He was probably deducing everything little bloody thing.  
  
“Well, you’re nicer to her than you were to me.” Harry chuckled.  
  
“And I assume this is your girlfriend, Harriet?”  
  
“Clara! Yes.” Harry pulled her over to the small group.  
  
“Interesting, John never said—“  
  
“John never knew because I knew he’d be looking at me like he is right now.”  
  
“To not screw it up.” Sherlock said.  
  
“Yes, exactly. You know the look?”  
  
The dancer nodded as his eyes glanced over the women in front of him.  
  
“Sherlock Holmes, get over here.” Irene called.  
  
“Go ahead.”  John nodded towards Irene.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll talk to you later.” Sherlock didn’t exactly sound excited about it as he walked away.  
  
“He’s quite young.” John’s mum said.  
  
“Nine years difference, not terrible.” Harry said.  
  
“Glad that’s all you disagree with.” John stood up straight.  
  
“John…” Clara frowned at him.  
  
“I’ve never had a problem with who you love, John.” She looked incredibly hurt. “Your dad did but I didn’t care.”  
  
“And you never stood up for me and Harry.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
John had never seen his mum look so devastated. Maybe that wasn’t true, when he and Harry came out she looked devoted then. But now that he really thought about it, that was possibly because his dad kicked them out and told them he didn’t want to see either of them ever again. John never really found out how she felt or what her life was like once Harry and he were out of their parent’s life.  
  
“I’m sorry, John. I’m so sorry.” Her eyes were shining with tears. “I missed so much of your life, I can’t miss any more.”  
  
John nodded because he really had no idea what to say. It was a lot to process after not seeing his mom for almost twenty years. He had basically made peace with the fact that he didn’t have parents. Now he was going to be accepting one of them back into his life? That was going to have to take some time.  
  
“Well, can we talk about how great you look, John?” Thankfully, Clara was there for a buffer.  
  
“Thanks, Clara, you too.”  
  
“Six months.”  
  
“Six months, what?” John asked his sister.  
  
“We’ve been back together for that long.”  
  
“I know we’ve been out of touch but I have spoken to you since then.”  
  
“I told you why I didn’t tell you. I figure today would be good.”  
  
“Because Mum is here to distract me and you know that I wouldn’t make any type of scene in front of our friends and Sherlock’s family?”  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
“I am happy for you both. Be good, yeah?”  
  
“I’m trying my hardest.”  
  
“She’s good this time, John.” Clara said. “It’s different.”  
  
John swore he heard that before but he had heard that from Sherlock and things did change. He needed to learn how to trust her.  
  
“I’m going to, ah, get something to drink and say hi to a few people.”  
  
“No problem, we can survive in a room a strangers.” Harry reminded him.  
  
John went off to the bar that was set up to find that there was no alcohol. Of course the Holmes would make it a dry party with Harry coming.  
  
“John, darling, how is everything? Is this ok?” Violet came over, putting an arm on his shoulder.  
  
“This is great, Violet. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“I know he’s causing a fuss about it, I can see it all over his face.”  
  
“He’ll be fine.”  
  
“I wanted you all to see how happy everyone is for you both.”  
  
“It’s lovely, Violet. I appreciate it at least.”  
  
“And your mother, you don’t mind. Harriet said that she would really love to come.“  
  
“No, no, its fine. It’s something that has been a long time in the making.”  
  
“I’m sure it’ll work out, John. She loves you very much. I thought I bragged about my boys a lot but you should hear how she talks about you. I didn’t know you wanted to be a doctor.”  
  
“Yeah, but then somethings happened.”  
  
“He was kicked out of his house by those so called parents and couldn’t afford medical school and all those other things without his parents help.” Sherlock informed his mother.  
  
“Sherlock,” Violet said warningly.  
  
“I can’t believe that you let this woman in the house.”  
  
“Stop.” John said, taking the mocktail from the bartender.  
  
“And you don’t even had drinks because of his sister.”  
  
“Stop it, Sherlock, seriously.” John shook his head. “Your mother did the right thing. I told you, it was pretty much my dad.”  
  
“And she did nothing.”  
  
“It’s complicated, let’s enjoy today without any stress, huh?”  
  
Sherlock pecked John’s cheek and Violet smiled.  
  
“Mycroft couldn’t make it—“  
  
“One thing that makes the day wonderful.”  
  
“He sends his best.”  
  
“I’m sure there’s a national emergency he’s creating somewhere.”  
  
John chuckled, “Everything is really nice, Violet, thank you.”  
  
“If you won’t let me plan the wedding, I needed to do something.”  
  
John hugged her tight, “You didn’t need to do anything. But thank you again.”  
  
“Come along, John, we need to go mingle.” Sherlock tugged on his sleeve. “It’s the polite thing to do isn’t it?”

***

The party went on and John talked to all his friends but mostly avoided his family because that was a little too heavy. He really wanted to keep it light. He promised he’d have tea with his mum sometime after but for now he wanted to have a decent day with his friends and soon-to-be husband.  
  
“Where’s Sherlock?” Greg asked as the party was starting to wind down.  
  
Harry, Clara, and his mum had left, after making plans to get something to meet in the coming weeks. Other guests were slowly filtering out as well.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know.” John looked around. “Hiding somewhere. I’m honestly surprised he survived the day.”  
  
“Didn’t look like he was in so much pain either. Actually looked as if he was enjoying himself.” Greg shrugged.  
  
“Mmm, I’m going to go find him.”  
  
John went on the hunt for Sherlock, starting in Sherlock’s favorite place on the estate, the gardens. Of course that’s where he found Sherlock.  
  
He was sitting on the edge of the fountain smoking.  
  
“Aren’t you freezing?” John shoved his hands into his pockets. “And when are you going to quit smoking?”  
  
Sherlock waved him off, “You want a wedding. Like, a real one.”  
  
“And you want to go sign a piece of paper with a couple of witnesses.”  
  
“You were going to do that for me.” Sherlock said.  
  
“I was thinking about it.”  
  
“That’s ridiculous, I want you to have a real wedding.”  
  
John felt his stomach do something funny, “Why is that?”  
  
“Because things like this make you happy.”  
  
“But they kill you.”  
  
“I don’t believe I would hate it.”  
  
“Honestly?”  
  
“Yes, Mummy can have a hand in it, if she wants.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but where did Sherlock Holmes go?” John looked around.  
  
“John!” Sherlock tossed the cigarette on the ground and crushed it beneath his toe as he stood up.  
  
He threw his head back with a loud laugh.  
  
“I’m serious. I want you to be able to have a good memory of your wedding day and I wouldn’t completely hate it.”  
  
“You’d enjoy it?”  
  
“Possibly. A little.” Sherlock folded his arms in front of himself.  
  
“Your mum will be happy.”  
  
“As will you.”  
  
“You’re pretty amazing, you know?”  
  
“We should go back inside, it’s freezing out here.”  
  
John scoffed, “I know.”

***

Later that night, John snuggled closer to Sherlock in Sherlock’s former room.  
  
“How did we end up staying the night?” Sherlock traced the scar on the back on John’s shoulder.  
  
“Your parents are very persuasive and you can’t say no to your mum, no matter how hard you try.”  
  
“They conned us into dinner and dessert. Then she went on to talking about guest lists and so on and so fourth. Then you were tired and I had a headache.”  
  
John smiled. He knew that deep down Sherlock enjoyed being home with his parents. Hell, John liked being home with Sherlock’s parents. “We could have used Bask as a way out. They don’t know that Molly and Tom happily take care of him whenever needed.”  
  
Instead of answering that Sherlock moved on to another conversation, “When are you meeting up with your mum?”  
  
“I don’t know, left it open.”  
  
“You should go.”  
  
“I thought you were mad that she was here.”  
  
“There was a time I didn’t get on with my father and you encouraged me to strengthen that relationship.”  
  
“The situation was a bit different.”  
  
“Yes, what happened with your mum and dad completely changed your course in life.”  
  
“I thought you hated my mum.”  
  
Sherlock shrugged, “I think you’ll get a lot from speaking with her. You want a better relationship with your family. You were so happy when mine accepted you as a part of theirs, you obviously want your own back. You sort of have peace with your sister and I believe that if she lived closer then it would be even better. Especially, now that she is sober.  
  
“I also know that when your father passed away last month you were extremely conflicted about going to the funeral because you feel as if you still do not have real closure on that relationship BUT going wasn’t going to give you that either. Now that your mother has made an appearance in your life, you have an opportunity to either build that relationship or have closure with it.”  
  
“Christ, have you been attending therapy again?” John looked wide-eyed at the other man.  
  
“No, I just know you.”  
  
“Just to let you know, if I do ever repair my relationship with my mum, she’s not going to have extra clothes for us in our sizes lying around for when we decide to stay over on a visit.”  
  
“Good, Mummy is too much sometimes.”  
  
“She’s fantastic.”  
  
“Overbearing.”  
  
“Caring.”  
  
“Invasive.”  
  
“I’m going to end this here, you could go on forever.”  
  
“You always pick your battles wisely.” Sherlock sighed.  
  
“After three and a half years with you, a person has to learn.” John yawned. “It’s time for some sleep, I’m absolutely knackered. Good night, duck.”  
  
“‘Night, John.”


	2. Act II: Wedding Planning

**23rd March, 2014.**  
  
“Mummy would like the final guest list by tonight along with our choice of invitation. She thinks we’re going to be cutting it short in sending the invitations out. Something about being proper, I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying much attention.” Sherlock said, staring at his mobile as John stretched his hamstring.  
  
“Tell her I’ll email it when I get home tonight.” John pushed Sherlock’s leg back, bumping the man’s arm and making Sherlock hit himself on the face with his phone.  
  
“Ow!” Sherlock was far too dramatic sometimes.  
  
“You’re the one that’s not paying attention.”  
  
“You haven’t finalized your guest list yet? Thought you two wanted to keep it small.” Molly asked as she wiped down the table he had just been using.  
  
“Mmm, I had to go through Violet’s suggestions and try to have her let go of some distance uncle and aunts and people we never heard of before.”  
  
“No, he’s just not sure if he wants to invite his mum.” Sherlock finally set his phone aside. “We all know he’s going to invite her.”  
  
“If you don’t drop this now, I accidentally tweak your hamstring.”  
  
“You wouldn’t. Plus, you’re done.” Sherlock sat up after John released his legs. “I’m off to teach that annoying class.” He gave John a chaste kiss before collecting his things and taking off.  
  
“He’s such a dick.” John looked to Greg.  
  
“Why don’t you want to invite your mum?” Molly questioned with a frown. “Oh, sorry, that’s too personal. Don’t answer it.”  
  
John nodded because it really was. “Can I tell you both, I had absolutely no say in what invitations to pick? He didn’t even let me look because I apparently don’t know a thing about that stuff according to him.”  
  
Molly and Greg both laughed.  
  
“Sounds like Sherlock.” Greg said.  
  
“It so hilarious because he wanted nothing to do with a wedding since before we even got engaged. Now that he’s going to have one, he’s sort of gone head first into it. Last night I caught him sketching a flower arrangement.” John dropped his voice incase any of the company was outside the door.  
  
“That’s so adorable.” Molly giggled.  
  
“He told me he was just drawing but I’ve never seen him draw flowers.”  
  
“I didn’t know he draws.”  
  
“He has a lot of talents and one of them is being an annoying arse.”  
  
John really needed to do something about his mother. Sherlock was right but he was an arse. John hadn’t been in touch with her since the party because he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to forgive her but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go on holding a grudge against her the rest of his life.

***

When they arrived home John fixed them both tea and they sat down at the kitchen table to go over the guest list one last time.  
  
“150 people. Plus the potential plus ones, its too many but you and Mummy refuse to let me cut anymore people.” Sherlock complained after they finished.  
  
“I could make it 149.” John highlighted his mum’s name.  
  
“I will not let you cut your mother.” Sherlock pinched his forearm. “She has called you six times since we saw her. She’s obviously attempting to make some sort of connection.”  
  
John groaned and rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “It’s been such a long time, is there even a point? I’ve had a whole life without her.” He shifted a little to bury his head in the crook of Sherlock’s neck.  
  
“You love family, John, and your own blood is looking to develop that relationship again. Mine is apparently a fine substitute for you but you do have your own.” Sherlock rubbed John’s arm with one hand and clicked the mouse pad on the screen with the other.  
  
John heard the little ‘whoosh’ noise of the message sending.  
  
“I don’t want to push you because you rarely push me on things like this but I’m right.”  
  
John couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll make plans to talk to her. I guess I have to now that you sent the invitation list to your mum.”  
  
“We had to, there’s a list we have to complete. The insufferable woman put together a calendar, for god sakes. The next thing to tackle is color palette and the decor for the tent that is being set up in the gardens of the estate, where the reception will be. She also wants us to think about a wedding party, which I don’t believe we’ll have one. Then there’s the cake and entertainment. First dance selection, honestly we should go with a Tango to recall our first date. Then we need to square away our attire. How did we get roped into this?”  
  
“I was willing to go with your short and sweet deal but you choose this.” John went to move but Sherlock kept him in place with an arm around him.  
  
Sherlock replied by nosing at John’s cheek until he finally leaned up and kissed him. It was a kiss with a purpose, he wanted John.  
  
“We should start thinking about the color palette and I apparently have a phone call to make.” John joked as Sherlock untucked John’s polo.  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“What about dinner?” He enjoyed pushing is luck too much sometimes.  
  
“After.” Sherlock pulled his polo off completely, tossing it aside. It landed on top of the counter top next to an old experiment the man never cleaned up.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” John said after a very eager kiss.  
  
“Nothing.” Sherlock nibbled on John’s bottom lip, moving to straddle him. At the same time he was undoing the buttons of his shirt.  
  
It was strange for Sherlock to go from zero to one hundred without any long periods of kissing or cuddling. Especially after a conversation about something so mundane as their wedding. John wasn’t going to complain though.  
  
John helped Sherlock with the rest of the buttons once the man had settled on his lap but this just made things clumsier.  
  
Once John went to work on Sherlock’s button and flies of his jeans Baskerville started barking at them.  
  
“Your dog is so bloody stupid.” John pulled back and looked over at the Irish Wolfhound, who was circling them in a panic.  
  
“Your dog.”  
  
“You picked him out.”  
  
“Either way, he should know what we’re doing by now. Some sort of animal instinct.” Sherlock pouted, pulling away from John. “You’ve sufficiently ruined the mood. Are you happy?” He scolded the dog.  
  
“Want to go to the bed room?” John asked.  
  
“No, I’m not in the mood any more.” Sherlock huffed a breath against John’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine.” John shook his head.  
  
“Do you need me to…”  
  
“No, but I do need a shower.” He squeezed Sherlock’s thigh.  
  
“I feel bad.”  
  
“Don’t.” John kissed him softly.  
  
“You’re so understanding of my horrible libido, it’s disgusting.” Sherlock stood up, off of John. “Would you like some help in the shower?”  
  
“Sherlock, you really don’t have to.”  
  
“No, I will, I feel as if this keeps happening. The least I can do you give you a hand.” Sherlock stripped out of his trousers before making his way to the bathroom.  
  
John chuckled, following Sherlock to the shower.

***

Finally, John had set up a day to meet with his mum. He decided on a day when Sherlock had to dance a matinee, just incase he wanted to back out last minute. If he did then Sherlock wouldn’t make him feel bad about it right away.  
  
The day came almost three weeks later, when the color palette was finalized (purple and ivory with grey accents) and the decor had been picked to match (John had no say in that, it was all Sherlock and Mummy bickering over what looked best).  
  
“Don’t be so nervous.” Sherlock said, walking John towards the door. The dancer decided he needed to force John into a cab apparently.  
  
“I’m fine. You need to get to Covent Garden.”  
  
“You’re nervous and you know that there is no hiding that from me.” Sherlock opened the front door. “I’ll make it there in time.”  
  
“I’m hesitant, not nervous.”  
  
“You’re just going to get lunch.”  
  
“And try to repair a relationship that was broken so long ago. I don’t even know if this is worth it.” John checked his phone, in hopes of a cancellation.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Sherlock practically shoved John into the awaiting cab,  while telling the driver where he was going.   
  
“You will not regret this.” Sherlock planted a quick, dry kiss on his lips. “When you get home Mummy want us to look at the bakeries she suggested.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“We’ll need decided on the flavors at a later date too.” Sherlock said. “I’ll see you later,” and with that Sherlock shut the car door.  
  
“He’s a bit bossy.” The driver said.  
  
“You have no idea.” John chuckled, looking over his phone again.  
  
“Good looking bloke, I don’t go that way but I could see the attraction.”  
  
“Ah, yeah.” John texted that little information to Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock said he didn’t want to dignify it with any type of real answer.  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence. John was still hoping to see some sort of cancellation.  
  
He didn’t know what he wanted to say to his mum. John was sure that it was going to be terribly awkward and he was going to walk away with no progress made at all.  
  
When he arrived at the restaurant Sherlock had picked out, his mum was already waiting for him at a nice little table in a quiet corner.  
  
They greeted one another with the common pleasantries before the server came over for a drink order. Once the server left the impending awkwardness enveloped them both.  
  
“So, I’m not sure — I want — I don’t know what you want.” John stumbled over his words.  
  
“I want to be apart of your life again. I’ve missed you so much. I wrote you when you were off fighting in war, did you get my letters?”  
  
John nodded, thankfully their drinks had arrived to give him sometime to think.   
  
He did receive the letters but he never replied because he was still angry at the whole situation and she never really spoke about it. Because his father disowned him, he received no finical support and had to cut his dreams of medical school far short. John settled on getting in to physio and eventually choose that joining the army was the best thing for him.  
  
Clearly it all was because he ended up meeting Sherlock but he still hated the fact that he wasn’t a doctor.  
  
“Your father was all that I had, John. We married so young, I never knew how to take care of myself—”  
  
“What are you doing now then?”  
  
“I’m living with my sister and I found a job.”  
  
“You could have done that before.”  
  
“It wasn’t that easy.”  
  
John was struck by the look on his mother’s face. It reminded him so much of Sherlock when he talked about his relationship with Moriarty. Something twisted in his gut.  
  
“I have so much regret for missing my life with my kids and how much pain I caused you both. But you’re so happy now—”  
  
“Harry spent years killing her liver and throwing away a brilliant marriage with Clara and fantastic design career. I was just angry and then I was nearly killed and struggled with PTSD and thought about killing myself. But now, you want to be apart of our lives when we’re finally happy.” He shook his head and laughed. “You don’t get to just be apart of our lives now.”  
  
“I know that. But I want to work at it.”  
  
John rubbed his neck, “I don’t know how to let you in. If I even want to let you in.”  
  
“Will you at least let me try? We can work on it together and if it doesn’t happen then — then we can go back to how we were.”  
  
John shrugged. There were so many times he wanted his mum around but she wasn’t there. He figured that getting married was going to one of those times he wanted her around. John needed to give her a chance, at least for himself.  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
His mum smiled, “I’m so happy, John.”  
  
“But there’s still a lot to do.  It’s a we’ll see.”  
  
“I know.” She sighed. “Sherlock seems… interesting.”  
  
John snorted, “Interesting is an understatement. But I love him.”  
  
“I’m so pleased you found someone.”  
  
John’s smile overtook his whole face before the server came over for their food order.

***

“It went well,” Sherlock announced when John walked in the door.   
  
The dancer was sitting at the kitchen table drawing a wedding cake. By the looks of it he had sketched out multiple cake designs.  
  
“Better than I thought.” John took a seat next to Sherlock. “I’m still pissed at her for what happened all those years ago but I think I understand why she didn’t do anything, now.”  
  
“Why is that?” Sherlock put his pencil down and turned his whole attention to John.  
  
“What she and my father had, it was close to what you went through with Jim. Except her’s lasted far longer.”  
  
Sherlock frowned, “Oh.”  
  
“I need to give her a chance.”  
  
“You don’t have to do anything but I wouldn’t see the harm in doing so.  Well, there could be emotional harm so, forget I said that. But I’m fairly confident that she’s genuine about how she feels.”  
  
“We’re going to meet for lunch again in a week.”  
  
“That’s good.” Sherlock ran his hands over the papers in front of him. “Which of these do you like?”  
  
“Don’t the people that make them usually have the design?”  
  
“I’m sure we’re able to find someone who will do what we want. Mummy will make sure of it at the very least.” Sherlock’s hand settled on a three tier square cake. There were swirl patterns in the corners but it was mostly plain.  
  
“You like this one.” John pointed to it.  
  
“Yes, but what about the others?”  
  
“Have you’ve been sketching these all day.”  
  
Sherlock shrugged. The man almost hated himself because he was so invested in the wedding. John tried not to bring it up even though it was probably one of the most adorable quirks Sherlock had.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“If this is your favorite then we’ll go with this one.”  
  
“You should look at the others.”  
  
“I will, if you really want me to but this is nice. What bakeries have you been looking at?” John reached across the table for Sherlock’s laptop.  
  
“There’s so many options, I’m sure we can find a place that will work with us.”  
  
“Especially since you’re so picky.”  
  
“I am not.”  
  
“Everything we’ve done so far, you’ve nitpicked.”  
  
“I have not!” Sherlock was offended.   
  
“Yes, you have!” John hit his knee. “I don’t even want to know what it will be like when we get to the tuxes or picking cake flavors.”  
  
“I don’t care about the flavors.” Sherlock gave him a look as if he was crazy to even suggest Sherlock might want to go to the tasting. His eating disorder was a funny little thing that John forgot about sometime until it popped up in little places in their lives. “I’ll leave that to you and Mummy. I’m sure you both will choose well.”  
  
“I bet you’ll complain about it.”  
  
“I will not.” Sherlock folded his arms across his chest.

***

With all the wedding planning John realized he hadn’t even thought about their honeymoon to Italy. Sherlock hadn’t brought it up once, which seemed strange because he was so excited about the gift. It was what spurred the whole official engagement talk and subsequent wedding planning.  
  
John decided that he would plan the honeymoon himself as a gift to Sherlock for going along with his wishes for a big wedding.  
  
He wanted to hit the typical tourist destinations like Rome and Venice but he also wanted to see if he could set something up for renting a villa for a week. John just wanted the two of them to be alone together in a beautiful place for their honeymoon.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked after crawling under the duvet.  
  
John was on his tablet looking at things to do in Italy. “Just reading.”  
  
“Reading, what?”  
  
“Things.” John turned off the tablet and set it on the bedside table.  
  
“Things, as in what?”  
  
“You’re so bloody nosey, duck.” John turned his light off.  
  
“Is it about the wedding?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Should I be worried? Are you buying me a gift? That reminds me, have to look at rings. Shall we do that next weekend?”  
  
“Sure.” John nodded.  
  
“But what was it you were doing? Gift?”  
  
“It’s not a gift. It’s for the honeymoon.”  
  
“Oh, should I be helping you?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” John pressed his lips to Sherlock’s temple. “Are we supposed to buy each other gifts? Is that a done thing?”  
  
“I’m not sure.”  
  
“Should we? Do you plan on it?”  
  
“I haven’t given it much thought.”  
  
“Oh, maybe we should decide on that.”  
  
“Add it to the list of decisions we have to make.” Sherlock yawned. “Goodnight, love.”

***

The following weekend Sherlock and John went to look for wedding rings. They were at the fourth shop when Sherlock finally found something that he liked. It was a bit of a unique place, so of course that would be where they found what they wanted.  
  
“They’re inspired by 1800’s French wedding rings.” The jeweler remarked as she pulled out the two gold rings.  
  
She carefully pulled one out of it’s display and flipped out one of the sections, “On the inside you can have a love note inscribed. They’re all custom so it will no doubt run you a lot of money.”  
  
“This is it.” Sherlock said. “I don’t care about the price, we’re getting these.”  
  
John didn’t object because the ring was a simple gold thing and he wouldn’t mind wearing it everyday.  
  
“We’ll need about a month’s notice before you pick up the rings.”  
  
“So, you’re saying we need to have the love note done by the beginning of June.” Sherlock said.  
  
“That’s not bad, it shouldn’t take us over two months to write a note to one another.” John laughed.  
  
“All right, I just need your ring sizes.” The jeweler grinned.

***

John was wrong. Horribly. Terribly. Stupidly. Wrong.  
  
He needed to write Sherlock a short love note and his vows? The night before Sherlock decided the should turn in their notes, just to be on the safe side, he was sitting up at his desk glaring at the paper. Sherlock had wrote his ages ago.  
  
How was he supposed to say everything he wanted in a short note that Sherlock would carry with him forever?  
  
You are my one and only. My everything. I will be with you forever. Love, John  
  
Too cheesy.  
  
I love you.  
  
Too short.  
  
Please remember to always stretch.  
  
Too professional.  
  
It went on and on until about three in the morning.  
  
Duck, I will always be there to fix you a cuppa or stretch your hamstrings. You are my world. Love, John  
  
He hoped that it would fit in the ring and that Sherlock wouldn’t find it too stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you’ve all seen this http://youtu.be/c-tW0CkvdDI but go watch it. It’s Sergei Polunin dancing to Hozier’s Take Me to Church. It’s really beautiful. Also if I did a fan mix for Johnlock, this song would totally be on it.
> 
> And here’s what I’m talking about for the wedding cake: http://blog.exclusivelyweddings.com/2012/02/24/the-wedding-cake-that-went-viral-on-pinterest/purple-cake-close-up/


	3. Act III: Stag Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been about, oh a million years, since done anything with this. I haven't typed a word of this since February. My life has changed dramatically in the last few months, all very good, but it's left little time for me to write. Now that I'm just about settled into things I'm hoping to get back at it. This chapter has been sitting on my computer since February so I figured I'd post it. I'd like to finish writing this because I had an urge to write the next part to this as soon as I finished writing about the wedding but I have like zero inspiration to write, this is like the worst writer's block I've ever had. So please bare with me if you are still reading this 'verse.

**20th June, 2014**  
  
The months passed and as they inched closer to the wedding date John could see that Sherlock was getting stressed out by the wedding. For a while the man seemed to be happy with how things were going but as it crept closer John could see Sherlock becoming so tightly wound about the whole thing. It was as if he was terrified it wasn’t going to be perfect.  
  
Their whole life felt like it revolved around appointments for florist, caterers, bands and DJs, decorators, bakeries, and so on and so forth. John just wanted July 5th to be there so he could have the day he wanted and then spend Four wonderful, stress-free weeks with Sherlock wandering around Italy.  
  
“So, are you all having a stag do? How’s that going to work? He goes out with Irene and the others while you’re out with your mates? Or is it going to be some joint thing?” Greg questioned as they finished up for the day.  
  
“I wasn’t really planning on doing anything and I doubt Sherlock was either.”  
  
“You should. You have only a few weeks to figure it out. But you two should go out and have some fun before the big day, blow off some steam.”  
  
It did sound like a fun idea to John but he knew it wouldn’t go over well with his other half. “That’s a best man’s deal, isn’t it? We’re not having a wedding party so…”  
  
“I’ll take care of it.” Greg grinned.  
  
“Sherlock might not like it much.”  
  
“Why? He does enjoy having a good time every so often, doesn’t he?”  
  
“It’s bad enough he’s going to have to socialize at our wedding.” John pitched his towel into the laundry bag.  
  
“Well, he doesn’t have to go then. Just you and your mates.”  
  
John shrugged, Greg could do whatever he wanted. If he truly wanted to throw John a stag night then so be it. He just hoped Sherlock wouldn’t freak out over it too much.  
  
“Do you have any suggestions if I do put one together?”  
  
“Ah, no… just something that Sherlock wouldn’t hate too much I guess.”

***

The next afternoon, John was forced out of the house by Sherlock to join their Mum’s for a lunch.  
  
John and his mum were meeting up weekly, since April, in hopes of repairing their strained relationship. It was going along fairly well but not exactly fantastic. They weren’t close to things being repaired but after close to twenty years, there was a lot of work to do.  
  
But because of the slight improvement, Violet was keen getting together with everyone before the wedding to chat about the final plans.  
  
Violet was also probably attempting to snoop into the relationship because she was a Holmes after all — even if only by marriage.  
  
“I’d rather be in bed.” John muttered after stepping out of the cab.  
  
“You always rather to be in bed.” Sherlock snickered after paying.  
  
“After this we need to pick the rings up.” John reminded him as they made their way into the restaurant.  
  
“I don’t want you to read yours until the wedding.”  
  
“Ok, we’ll just do that then.” He agreed as they reached the host stand.  
  
Sherlock informed the woman they were with two older woman who were probably already there. She smiled and led them to the table where their mothers were chatting.  
  
“Boys! There you are, you’re late.”  
  
“You know John, he’s always running behind.”  
  
“Yes, that’s completely not true.” Violet shook her head at her son’s comment while the two men took their seats. “Have you picked up your rings yet?”  
  
“Are we just going to jump right into the wedding stuff, then?” John asked.  
  
“It’s all she talks about.” Sherlock gave her a side eye glance.  
  
“It’s all you talk about.”  
  
“Little stressed?” His mum asked.  
  
“Its fine.” John was just a little sick of hearing about the plans. He just wanted it to be here so he didn’t have to deal with anymore planning.  
  
“Since it’s fine, I just wanted to finalize the seating.”  
  
John nearly fell out of his seat. Only two more weeks.

***

John looked at himself in the mirror after he put his wedding tux on. He couldn’t believe there was only a week away from being married to Sherlock Holmes.  
  
“Oh, you look…”  
  
He looked behind him in the mirror to see Sherlock in his new perfectly tailored tuxedo. Sherlock insisted on a deep, deep shade of purple because he felt that black or blue was too boring. John was happy he did because he looked amazing. He was feeling that his black one was boring.  
  
“You too.” John turned around to face him. “Isn’t this bad luck?”  
  
Sherlock scoffed, “Don’t be completely ridiculous.”  
  
“Mr Watson, Mr Holmes, how do you feel about your tuxedos?” Marcus, the owner of the shop came over to them.  
  
“They’re wonderful.” John smoothed a hand down his jacket.  
  
“We’re very happy to do the wardrobe for Mr Holmes. You’re a dedicated client.”  
  
“When you’re finished, I believe there is someone here waiting for you.”  
  
Sherlock furrowed his brow, “Who is it?”  
  
“He says he’s a friend. Tall man, grey hair.”  
  
“You didn’t get a name?” Sherlock nearly shouted.  
  
“It sounds like Greg.” John chuckled. “Relax.”  
  
“Why is he here?”  
  
“I’m guessing we’re about to go have a stag night. We’ll get changed and see him in a minute.”  
  
“So, no last minute alterations?” Marcus inspected the suits.  
  
“No, this will do. Unless you’re able to alter our friends out of our lives.” Sherlock took off towards his dressing room.  
  
John thanked Marcus went to his room and started to get changed quietly, listening to Sherlock grumbling next to him. “You know, duck, you don’t have to go.”  
  
“No, you’re not going to get wasted and do god knows what with your friends.” The way his spat friends caught John by surprise.  
  
“Wow, your jealousy always takes me back.” John shook his head.  
  
“I am not jealous.”  
  
“Yes, you are.” John carefully hung his things. “You sound like one of those brides who don’t want their men going to a strip club. As if I’m going to leave you and I doubt Greg would take us to a strip club. Probably just some pub crawl.” He had a tendency to forget how insecure Sherlock really was. The man put up a great act.  
  
Sherlock was silent but John could hear him angrily finishing up.  
  
John hurried along so he could get done before Sherlock in case the man decided to make a run for it.  
  
They both exited the dressing rooms at nearly the same time. Sherlock glared at him before taking off to the front of the store to settle their bill.  
  
Greg was standing there grinning.  
  
“Greg, what are you doing here?” John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock whipped out his credit card and practically shoved it in the face of Marcus’ assistant.  
  
“We’re going to have a bit of a stag do.”  
  
“We are not.”  
  
“Come on, Sherlock, it’ll be fun.”  
  
“What are we doing?”  
  
“Dinner at Nines then I guess a pub.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Then a surprise.”  
  
Sherlock glared at Greg, “A strip club.”  
  
“No exactly. Come on, Sherlock, have some fun.”  
  
“Let’s at least do dinner and a couple of pubs.” John smiled. He really needed to blow off some steam. “Or I’ll go, I told you, it’s fine.”  
  
“No, I’ll go. But we need to bring our tuxes home.”  
  
“We’ll stop by your flat then meet up with everyone at the restaurant.”  
  
Sherlock took John’s garment bag from him and headed for the door, “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

***

John looked back at Sherlock who was practically curled up in a ball in the back seat of the car, furiously typing on his phone. This probably meant he was talking to Irene, Natasha, or Richie. He always went to the three of them when he had problems he didn’t want to deal with, with John.  
  
Richie was a good bloke. He grew up with Sherlock and was the closest thing he had to a friend outside the ballet. John was praying that he and his wife, Stephanie would be at the party. He knew they were going to be at the wedding but having them be there would make things much more tolerable. Richie lived in New Zealand now for work so it had been such a long time since they had seen one another.  
  
Sherlock never talked about him much but Violet always went on about how good of friends they were growing up. He always stuck up for Sherlock when other kids made fun of him for liking dance. Stephanie came along before Sherlock went over to New York and Sherlock didn’t hate her. According to Violet the three were inseparable in Sherlock’s free time. John wondered what their whole relationship would be like if they stuck around in London. Maybe they’d had double dates, which Sherlock would probably pretend to hate.  
  
“Oh, look, parking!” Greg said, stopping to pull into the space not very far from the restaurant.  
  
“Who’s here?” Sherlock questioned before they got out of the car.  
  
“People you like, don’t worry. People you don’t like might be at your wedding but there are only people you like here.” Greg promised.  
  
Sherlock looked extremely doubtful.  
  
They got out of the car and John immediately went to Sherlock’s side to take his hand. The man needed some reassuring in social situations sometimes. He rarely went out and when he did it was just with the dancers. John couldn’t think of a time he joined John out at the pub with his friends. Sherlock just liked being a homebody, which was fine. But he did want some fun with Sherlock and his friends. Even just one night would be fine.  
  
“What did you mean not exactly about the strip club because it’s either one or it’s not?”  
  
“It’s a variety show.”  
  
“With breast.”  
  
“No. It’s guys. Irene said you’d get too jealous with the woman and John.”  
  
John saw a flush across Sherlock’s cheeks.  
  
“Honestly, I looked it up and the blokes seem pretty damn talented.” Greg nodded as they crossed the street.  
  
“I’m sure some of my mates will really enjoy it.” John laughed, thinking of what their rugby buddies would be like.  
  
“I only invited ones who would make the best of it.” Greg assured him. “Irene and I did all the planning. That was bloody interesting.”  
  
“Letting that woman have any hand in this is mildly terrifying.” Sherlock said.  
  
“Don’t worry, I was able to get some type of control of it. It won’t be crazy. Relaxing night.” He said when the three men reached the restaurant.  
  
Inside they were led to a private dinning area where they were greeted by thirteen of their friends. Natasha and Alex, friends of Sherlock he knew from preforming with other companies, were there. Obviously Irene was at the table with a bag in front of her, that scared John a little. Bill and Nick, John’s Army buddies greeted them too along with Mitch and Drew from rugby. Molly, Tom, and Dimmock also were with the others. Finally, to John’s relief, and apparently Sherlock’s surprise, was Richie and Stephanie.  
  
“Sherlock Holmes! You’re getting married? Who is allowing this?” Richie exclaimed as he and Stephanie basically ran over and tackled him.  
  
“I’m so glad you could make it.” John said when they pulled them into the group hug.  
  
“Please, little flight that seemed to last sixty hours was nothing for my best mate.” Stephanie laughed as they finally released him and Sherlock. “It’s so nice to see you in person John.”  
  
“You’re shorter than the computer led me to believe.” Richie shoved his shoulder.  
  
“You’re such an arse.” Stephanie shook her head. “John’s very handsome, you’re just jealous.”  
  
They went to go to their seats after saying hello to everyone.  
  
“I can’t believe John actually talked you into coming.” Irene said after everyone settled back into the table. “I thought we’d have to drag you here by your ears.”  
  
“Yes, well, John made a compelling argument.”  
  
John made a face because he didn’t make one at all.  
  
“I thought he was going to have a fit when I went to pick them up at the shop they were at. They were in another room and I heard him yell.”  
  
“I was afraid he was going to make a run for it.” John explained, watching Irene pick up her bag and look inside. “What are you doing Irene?”  
  
“It’s your stag night so I got you both a few things.”  
  
Sherlock groaned as she stood up and came over to their side of the table.  
  
“Stag antlers for John.” She took them out with a flourish from her bag.  
  
“I’m happy they’re not penises, at least.” John felt the small, fuzzy antlers on his head.  
  
“And a diva crown for Sherlock.” She placed a pink, glittery crown that said diva on top of Sherlock’s dark curls.  
  
Sherlock gave her a look that could possibly kill.  
  
“And also groom to be pins.” She stuck one on Sherlock’s lapel. “Stop looking at me that way. It’s just a bit of fun. You’ve been so tightly wound lately, you need to let go a bit.”  
  
“I have not been tightly wound.” Sherlock said as the waiter walked in with a bottle of Sherlock’s favorite champagne.  
  
“You have been.” John grimaced a little. “You’re just so worried about the wedding.”  
  
“I want to make sure everyone does what they’re supposed to do.” Sherlock defended himself before the waiter went on to list the specials.  
  
Irene ordered some appetizers and told the waiter to keep the champagne coming, along with the other drinks that were ordered.  
  
Dinner was light and there were tons of laughs, mostly at John and Sherlock’s expense. Sherlock seemed to almost be enjoying it.  
  
“Now, on to the next location!”  
  
“Which, is where?”  
  
“The Clapham Grand.”  
  
“John’s not much of a club person.” Sherlock’s hand rested on John’s thigh.  
  
“It’s where the gentleman variety show is.” Irene smiled widely.  
  
“Strip show.” Sherlock frowned.  
  
“We can dance after, I will suffer through a nightclub setting.”  
  
Sherlock considered. John knew he was going to say yes before he even did because he always wanted to get John out to a club. He was also at a nice agreeable tipsy in his alcohol consumption.  
  
“Fine.” Sherlock’s hand moved a little further up John’s thigh. “I’ll need more to drink.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Irene practically jumped out of her chair. “Let’s go get absolutely smashed and watched some very talented men.”  
  
“I’m so excited for this part of the night.” Bill deadpanned as they started to filter out of the dining room.  
  
“Really, Bill? John told me about the night in Afghanistan—”  
  
“SHERLOCK!” John clapped a hand over his mouth as Bill went beat red.  
  
“You told him?” Bill fell back in the group to talk to Sherlock and John.  
  
Sherlock mumbled something. John assumed it was something about how it stemmed from one night of them comparing lists of who they had slept with.  
  
The dancer bit the flesh of  John’s palm.  
  
“Ow!” John took his hand away.  
  
“I’m not sure why it’s a big deal.”  
  
“I shagged John and we’re still mates.”  
  
“But it was a situational thing.” Sherlock said. John was surprised at how Sherlock wasn’t jealous of Bill when he had to him. But Sherlock explained he deduced that Bill had no real interest in John or having sex with a man again. “You’re not interested in John at all that way and you’re embarrassed by what happened. I’m not threatened by you at all. You’ve also been staring at Irene’s breast the entire night.”  
  
She turned around and grin, “Thank you.”  
  
“Um, ah…” Bill itched his forehead.  
  
Sherlock leaned in close to John’s ear, “They’re going to shag later.”  
  
John chuckled as they left the restaurant.  
  
In front of them was an obnoxious cadillac escalade limo.  
  
“You can thank your brother for this.” Greg said as the driver opened the door.  
  
“Of course he would get the most obnoxious thing.” Sherlock shook his head as he climb in.  
  
John settled into a seat next to Sherlock at the bank of seats closest the door.   
  
“Why did he do this?” Sherlock questioned.  
  
“He was being nice.” John shrugged, going for a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “Let’s take advantage of it, shall we?”  
  
Sherlock sunk down and rested against John, taking the glass of champagne for him. “You’re going to be carrying me home.”  
  
John shook his head, “No, they’re going to be carrying us home?” John gestured to their friends and they all yelled.  
  
“It only took four drinks but Sherlock is finally into the stag party mood!”  
  
They made it to the club and took their reserved seats at the front of the stage. The place was filled with mostly loud women, with various phallic accessories. Along with some men who all looked excited but not as excited as the women.   
  
John could tell that Mitch, Drew, and Tom from his party were all a bit out of place. Bill and Nick appeared to be somewhat enjoying themselves. It helped that Irene was flirting with Bill all night and John knew that Mitch could have a good time anywhere.  
  
Sherlock was practically sitting on top of John, clinging to him. Irene and Greg obviously didn’t know how much other people being sexy didn’t interest Sherlock much. There were a few times where he couldn’t understand why John wanted to watch porn and thought it was disgusting. John was the only one he wanted and he no one else interested him.  
  
“After, you’ll really dance in the club?” Sherlock basically had to yell in John’s ear for him to hear over the music.  
  
“Yes, but only because I love you.”  
  
Sherlock kissed John as the lights started to strobe and the music changed.  
  
“I shouldn’t have made you come here.”  
  
“I’m suffering for what we’re doing after.” Sherlock said as there were screams as four very buff men stepped out on stage.  
  
John never understood Sherlock’s obsession with getting him to a dark club with loud bass music. It made no sense to him but he was willing to put up with it for the night. He liked indulging Sherlock’s urge to get John to dance but he liked it more when it was ballroom and the tango.  
  
The show was interesting, to say the least. There was singing, dancing, and a lot of pelvic thrusting. John was just happy there was no audience participation because that wouldn’t have gone over well with either him or Sherlock.  
  
By the time it was over both Sherlock and John were about seven drinks in. Sherlock obviously declared it was time to dance and pulled John towards the club. Mitch, Drew, and Dim decided to head out but Sherlock didn’t even acknowledge them leaving.  
  
After getting a shot (well two for Sherlock) and another drink (only water for John because he knew his limits and really didn’t feel like suffering through a horrible hangover in the morning), they were out on the dance floor and John — even in his slightly drunk haze — remembered why he hated clubs.  
  
He couldn’t hear anything and he was too close to people he didn’t know. While they were sweating on him. John knew he was going to wake up in bed with a headache, ringing in his ears, and smelling like he had run a marathon.  
  
But Sherlock did a very good job for distracting John from for everything he disliked about. John could potentially get behind nearly shagging on the dance floor every so often. Sherlock pressed up against John, grinding against him to the music. He loved being close to Sherlock in any way and this was a new way for that to happen.  
  
They danced for, what seemed like forever and John enjoyed every single minute of it.  
  
Sherlock finally decided he wanted to leave the club, mainly for a cigarette but John also talked him into a pub down the road for a few more drinks. John only had one more but watched all his friends get more pissed and Sherlock was well past the point of wasted.  
  
John wrangled his friends out onto the pavement after calling the driver to meet them.  
  
“You’re so drunk.” John laughed, putting his arm around Sherlock’s waist so he couldn’t fall on his face.  
  
“Yes, but I’m happy!” Sherlock snorted. “Unlike the first time I got drunk in front of you.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” John recalled the night.  
  
“But I knew I liked you then. You wouldn’t listen.”  
  
“Unprofessional.” John said as the obnoxious stretch Cadillac pulled up.  
  
“I’m happy you’re unprofessional.” The dancer slurred as their friends started to pile into the car.  
  
“I know.” John said.  
  
Sherlock looked off past John’s head, dazed for a minute and then promptly threw up on the pavement.

***

The next morning, “I’m dying.” Sherlock burrowed himself deeper into their pillows and duvet.  
  
“You’ll live, I promise.” John took a drink of the water he had left by the bed for them. “Last night was fun. I wanted to shag you on the dance floor. You can’t move your hips like that against me without there being a good ending.”  
  
Sherlock frowned, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I’m just joking.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“John, I’m worried about the honeymoon.”  
  
“Huh?” John rolled on to his side to look Sherlock in the eye.  
  
“What if I don’t want to have sex? Lately, I’ve been in a valley.”  
  
“And you want to be at a peak in with your libido during the honeymoon?”  
  
“Yes. What if I don’t want to have sex during the honeymoon? That’s what one does during that?”  
  
“Nothing,” John snickered. “You know I don’t care.”  
  
“But honeymoons are supposed to be filled with sex.”  
  
“I just want to go away with you, Sherlock. I don’t really care. I’m excited to see Italy.”  
  
“You’re serious.”  
  
“Of course I am. I would love to have sex with you all the time but if we don’t, we don’t.”  
  
“I don’t understand why I’m like this. Even before Moriarty, I was.”  
  
“It’s just your body.” John said. “Sometimes you want it more than I even do.”  
  
“I’ll give you plenty of hand jobs and blow jobs, you can even—”  
  
“No, Sherlock.” John kissed him softly. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
John was hoping that Sherlock’s libido would pick up by the time they made it to Italy but if it didn’t, it wouldn’t matter because they could have sex whenever they wanted. They couldn’t necessarily enjoy Italy whenever they wanted.


	4. Act IV: The Wedding

**4th July, 2014**  
  
“I hope the cake topper Mummy picked up looks ok. I don’t understand why you wanted one, it’s silly. Did you pack my rings? I think I packed yours in — ah ha — here it is. Be careful with your tuxedo, I don’t want to be marrying a wrinkled mess. Did you know she’s going to force us to sleep in separate rooms tonight? Ugh, ridiculous. Your mum, Harry, and Clara are staying the night as well as Stephanie and Richie. I know you’d rather the former instead of the latter even though you don’t know them well. Did I forget to pack something? Are you sure this one suitcase for me is enough for Italy? I—”  
  
John zipped up his suitcase and snapped, “Sherlock!”  
  
“What?” He abruptly stopped his ramble.  
  
“Relax, love.” John pulled him over and kissed him thoroughly.  
  
“There’s a lot we have to do.”  
  
“We’re going to get it all done before a quick little rehearsal then after we’re going to have a nice dinner with our friends and family. Following a nice night of sleep, we’re going to get married, have a little party, and then it’s going to be just the two of us flying off to Milan for three wonderful weeks of just doing whatever we want.”  
  
Sherlock nodded silently.  
  
“We can always buy things we can forget.” John pressed his lips to the underside of Sherlock’s jaw. “Relax. This is going to be a good time.”  
  
“Ok.” Sherlock let out a long breath. “Ok.”  
  
“Good, now the car is here to pick us up, let’s go.” John squeezed his shoulders. “Let’s go get married.”

***

Like John said they had sorted everything out. The rehearsal went smoothly and dinner was nice. Luckily, Sherlock didn’t seem like a frazzled mess once he got him to calm down.  
  
As they were finishing up dessert, “When Sherlock and Richie were young I always thought Sherlock had a crush on him.”  
  
Sherlock blushed furiously, “Mummy!”  
  
“You did!” John looked at him gleefully. “Aww.”  
  
“It was when they were little. He knew Richie never liked him back.” Mummy waved her hand. “Now their best mates and both in love.”  
  
“Aww,” Harry grinned. “Johnny’s first crush was Rosie, next door.”  
  
“Oh, right, your first girlfriend.” John chuckled.  
  
“Rosie was your first girlfriend?” John’s mum questioned.  
  
It was Harry’s turn to blush then, “I wouldn’t say girlfriend.”  
  
“She was.” John said firmly. “I remember you spending so much time with her and I read it in your diary!”  
  
Harry glared at John and he knew she wanted to spout off a few obscenities but didn’t feel comfortable enough to do it around the Holmes. “You snogged her brother. She caught you two.”  
  
“And she told you?”  
  
“No but I always thought it happened.” She looked satisfied. “Thanks for the confirmation.”  
  
“It was his first kiss.” Sherlock said with a nod.  
  
“Oi! Thanks for the loyalty.”  
  
“I’m not cheating on you, I’m just adding to Harry’s story.”  
  
John lightly kicked Sherlock’s shin.  
  
“What? This lad just snogged John because he thought maybe being gay was a gene shared by siblings or something because of his sister and Harry. John just happily went along with it.”  
  
John closed his eyes and shook his head. “Can we change the subject?”  
  
The whole table just laughed at John’s uncomfortableness.  
  
Following dinner Violet basically forced John and Sherlock their separate wings of the house. John tried watching telly and poking around the internet but got bored. Eventually he tried to sleep in the big empty bed alone.   
  
The trying to sleep didn’t last long at all. He forgot how much he hated sleeping alone so he figured he should just catch a few hours of sleep in Sherlock’s bed. He also figured it’d be a nice time to bring his gift over to Sherlock’s.  
  
John opened his door and took two steps before walking right into Sherlock. “Oww!”  
  
“Shhh,” Sherlock pushed John back into the bedroom then quietly shut the door. “She’ll hear.”  
  
“Your mum is in your wing. She’s not superhuman.”  
  
“One of your family members will report us. This is like a very strict summer camp.” Sherlock kissed him soundly, pressing up against him.  
  
“Are you…” John stopped for a moment and shifted his hips. “Are you hard?”  
  
“I was stretching and I was thinking about you.” Sherlock steered him towards the bed.  
  
“Oh.” John dropped Sherlock’s gift on the floor. “I hope that doesn’t happen at the studio. That would be awkward.” He lifted his arms up so Sherlock could take his T-shirt off of him.  
  
“It happened once but I was able to control myself before it getting out of hand.”  
  
“What were you thinking about me?” John palmed Sherlock through his dressing gown.  
  
“You stretched out in a hotel bed in Venice with a view of the canal behind you.” Sherlock nipped at John’s neck.  
  
“Looking forward to the honeymoon now? That’s a turn from last week.”  
  
“I’ve just been thinking about it. I don’t know why though. My mind wanders when I stretch sometimes.”  
  
“My eyes normally wander to your arse when you stretch.”  
  
“I know that.” Sherlock chuckled as they tumbled on to the bed. “I only do it in front of you when I’m in the mood.” He said after they arranged themselves a little more comfortably.  
  
“So is that some type of invitation then?”  
  
“Yes, in the future think of it as one. But wait ’til I’m finished.”  
  
“Of course.” John got his hand under Sherlock’s dressing gown and trailed it up the back of his strong thigh. “You’re not wearing pants.”  
  
“No, I wanted to be easy.”  
  
John groaned as Sherlock ground his hips against him.  
  
“How should our last sex as an unmarried couple go?”  
  
“Dirty, quick, and fast. Like a one night stand.”  
  
“I’ll have to leave before the sun comes up too.”  
  
“Walk of shame back to your room.”  
  
“I’d never be ashamed to shag you,” Sherlock sat up over him. “We don’t need a condom, do we?”  
  
“Its like a one night stand, we don’t have to really act the whole thing out.”  
  
“Sure, Jack.”  
  
“You’re such a twat,” John chuckled. “I love you.”  
  
“No, you don’t know me.” Sherlock said . “You don’t love me.”  
  
“Ok,” John squeezed Sherlock’s thigh.  
  
Sherlock gave him a big smile before getting off of John to stand up and pull his bottoms off.  
  
“Well, whoever you end up with is going to be one happy, satisfied man the rest of his life.”  
  
John chuckled as Sherlock climbed back on top of him. He reached up to grab Sherlock’s face to bring him down for a kiss. It was messy, with a lot of teeth and tongues but that was what he was going for.  
  
“Lube, we need lube.” John pulled away.  
  
“I hope you have some.”  
  
“Always prepared, my lousy boyfriend never is.” He laughed as Sherlock rolled onto the bed.  
  
“He sounds terrible.”  
  
“Far from it. Just a bit of a diva.” John poked his side before he got up to search in his bag for the lube he had packed for the honeymoon.  
  
“I’m sure he has the right to be.”  
  
“I just tell him he does, principal dancer for the Royal Ballet and all. I have to pump that ego sometimes. I go with it because he’s absolutely bloody gorgeous.”  
  
Sherlock gave a real, deep laugh.  
  
“Now, up you go, turn around, and elbows down on the bed.” John warmed the bottle of lube up in his hands a bit before moving closer to Sherlock.  
  
He pushed up Sherlock’s robe up to reveal the dancer’s muscular thighs and bum. “You have the most fantastic arse.”  
  
Sherlock wiggled it, “I know.”  
  
John chuckled, squirting the lube into his hands. “You sound an awful lot like my boyfriend. Cocky bastard.” He ran a finger down Sherlock’s cleft.  
  
Sherlock let out a funny noise that sounded strangled in his throat.  
  
“You all right there?”  
  
“It’s been awhile.”  
  
“I’ll be gentle.” John pressed a finger against Sherlock’s entrance, eliciting a moan from Sherlock.  
  
“Don’t be.”  
  
He worked Sherlock open, trying to go as quickly as possible but he didn’t want to hurt him. Even when Sherlock insisted he was ready. John ignored Sherlock because he knew the man’s body better than himself at times, especially when it came to being safe. Sherlock had the tendency to push his body far past its limit and John was normally there to tell him to stop or in most cases, when it came to ballet, fix it and make it better.  
  
“John, honestly, you’re just trying to kill me.” Sherlock whined.  
  
“I’d really rather not.” Eased his two fingers out of Sherlock and reached for the lubricant one more time. “So, I’ll listen to you.”  
  
“As you should.” Sherlock let out a long breath.  
  
John slicked himself up, “I would hate to have you die before our wedding.”  
  
“We’re getting married? This is a one night stand.”  
  
John laughed, taking himself in his hand and lining up.  
  
“You were — ahhh.”  
  
“I what?” John said after a second of letting himself revel in being inside of Sherlock.  
  
“Forget it, just fuck me.”  
  
John made a strange noise, he didn’t really expect himself to make before easing almost all the way out of Sherlock and snapping his hips forward again.  
  
“Yes, excellent. This — this — is a good angle.”  
  
John grabbed tight on to Sherlock’s hips and did as Sherlock had asked, fucked him. He couldn’t remember the last time they had sex like this. Normally it was either lazy and cuddly and sweet or romantic and passionate. Even when they first got together it wasn’t like this because of what Sherlock was going through at the time.  
  
“You’re a bossy bottom, anyone ever tell you that?” John said through some labored breathing.  
  
“Ya — yes — my boyfriend. All the time.” Sherlock’s voice hitched.  
  
John smiled to himself and moved Sherlock’s hips a bit before another thrust.  
  
“Fuck!” Sherlock yelled and probably woke up the entire bloody estate.  
  
“Now, that’s the angle.” John leaned down and kissed Sherlock’s back.  
  
The other man’s finger’s clenched at the duvet, “Harder, John.”  
  
“Not drawing it out?”  
  
“You said fast and dirty. So, fuck me harder and come deep inside of me.” Sherlock did his best to sound demanding.  
  
John listened to Sherlock and also went to wrap a hand around the other man’s cock.  
  
It didn’t take much longer for Sherlock to come. Two more thrusts later, John spilled into him.  
  
John collapsed on top of Sherlock, probably crushing the man.  
  
A few minutes later, “That was…” Sherlock trailed off, wiping a hand across his forehead. “That was very good.”  
  
“Just very good?” John carefully pulled out once he could stand without his legs feeling wobbly again.  
  
“Mmm… I’m going to walk funny tomorrow.”  
  
“Good.” John chuckled as Sherlock moved to rest on the bed correctly.  
  
Sherlock was already about to fall asleep, John could see it all over his face.  
  
“Don’t you want to clean up?”  
  
“You can.”  
  
John laughed and went to the bathroom to grab a flannel.

***

After dozing off for about an hour John woke up to Sherlock humming something that sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn’t really place it.  
  
“What are you doing?” John struggled to roll over in bed to see the other man inspecting the wrapped box he had dropped earlier.  
  
“Wondering what this could be. I thought we weren’t buying gifts for one another.”  
  
“I had a feeling I couldn’t trust you.” John rubbed his eyes.  
  
“I didn’t exactly buy you a gift.” Sherlock explained, resting the box on his lap.  
  
“Okay?” John raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean, you didn’t exactly buy it?”  
  
“You’ll see, in the reception.”  
  
“Um, ok.” He wasn’t sure if he should be nervous about that or not.  
  
“May I open this? I’m assuming yes because you were carrying it out of the room.”  
  
“Sure, go ahead.” John reached over to turn the bedside light on so Sherlock could see better. “Guesses?”  
  
“I’m just going to open it.” He cleared his throat and undid the bow.  
  
“I didn’t really know what to get you and it doesn’t have much to do with marriage or our love but I was browsing that antique shop your mum forced us to go to after lunch that one time. I saw it and thought of you.”  
  
“A travel sewing kit?” Sherlock ran his hand over the intricately engraved silver front before opening it to reveal a small pair of scissors, some needles, thumbnail, and a lot of black, pink, and light tan thread that John had bought especially for Sherlock.  
  
“You hate it.”  
  
“No, it’s wonderful. Very thoughtful, you know that I’m always in need of a needle and thread.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to John’s. “This is exactly the type of gift I would expect from you. Practical.”  
  
“In a good way, correct?”  
  
“Yes, correct.” Sherlock set the sewing kit aside. “John, I… I’m afraid my vows tomorrow won’t be very good. Maybe we shouldn’t say our own.”  
  
John rolled his eyes, “Mine are terrible but they’re still from my heart. I want you to hear them and I want to hear yours, love.”  
  
“I just think we made a mistake. I could write you a letter, we don’t have to tell everyone our feelings.”  
  
“Sounds like pre-wedding jitters, to me.” John frowned. “You should have told me this when we were preparing the ceremony.”  
  
Sherlock burrowed under the duvet, “I guess you’re right.”  
  
“I’m sure your vows are going to blow mine out of the water because you’re so much better with words.”  
  
“You’re much better with expressing your feelings?”  
  
“Am I?” John scoffed.  
  
“Yes, now, I should be going back to my room.” Sherlock brushed his lips over John’s.  
  
“No, just stay a bit. I’ll set an alarm.” John reached for his mobile.  
  
“You’re very hard to argue with right now.” Sherlock pressed a kiss into John’s shoulder.

***

John hummed happily after wrapping himself around Sherlock the next morning. He forgot how comfortable their bed at the Holmes’ were.   
  
“Honestly, you couldn’t keep your hands off of one another for a night?” Violet’s voice startled John. “I knew I’d find you in here when you were missing from your own room.”  
  
John popped his head up to look over Sherlock. He rubbed his eyes so she wasn’t a blur. “Sherlock has a problem with authority, you know that.” John said after clearing his throat.  
  
“Go away, Mummy.” Sherlock’s voice was thick with sleep.  
  
“You have to have breakfast and start getting ready.” She smiled as Sherlock just rolled over and threw the duvet over his head.  
  
“I’ll get him up, Violet.” He rolled over to check his phone. “Bloody hell, I set the alarm for the PM, not AM.”  
  
“Well, that’ll do it.” Violet said before she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
“Wake up, it’s our wedding day.” John poked at Sherlock’s side after pulling the duvet down to reveal his face again. “There’s things to do.”  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Sherlock yawned but didn’t move.  
  
“Are you sure you want to marry me?” He just needed to make sure.  
  
“Stop being so ridiculous, John. Of course I want to marry you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t.” Sherlock threw his arms around John and hugged him close. “I love you, John, and I want to marry you.” He whispered into John’s ear.  
  
“Good. Now, let’s get up and get this over with.”  
  
“Over with? I thought you wanted this?”  
  
“I do,” John laughed. “But what I really want is to be married to you and then to be headed to Italy.”  
  
“You’re regretting a big wedding?” Sherlock asked in a surprised tone, finally sitting up.  
  
“No… I don’t know… I’ll be happy when it’s happening. The lead up hasn’t been very fun.”  
  
“Really? I enjoyed it.”  
  
“You like planning.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“So it was kind of your area, even if you resisted it.”  
  
“But you’re happy?”  
  
“I don’t think I could be happier. I’m marrying the man that I love and our wedding is going to be ridiculous and over the top — mainly because we have so many people who love us. Then we are going away, alone, for a month long honeymoon.”  
  
“So, it’s good.”  
  
“It’s brilliant.”  
  
“Let’s get on with this then, shall we?”

***

Before John knew it, he was walking down the aisle, with Sherlock. They refused to meet at the alter because they both thought it was stupid, so they met at the fountain in the garden instead and walked the rest of the way together.  
  
“Can’t believe people actually want to watch this stuff.” Sherlock muttered as they strolled down the white aisle, surrounded on all sides by purple and white flowers and too many people to count.  
  
“Too late to do this quickly at city hall.” John nudged him as they reached the alter.  
  
Stephanie, who surprised them with officiating, grinned at them both before starting on her little spiel about marriage and what brought them there.  
  
“And I’ve known Sherlock since we were babies and I’ve never seen him so happy,” She smiled. “So, now is the time for your vows. Sherlock and John wrote their own, of course. So, ah, John I believe you’re going first.”  
  
John fumbled for a moment, looking for his paper in his pockets. He had told himself a million times it was in his right pocket but of course he forgot. He hated talking in front of people, especially talking about his feelings in front of people. John tried to go to a support group for family and friends of people with eating disorders and spent the whole time in uncomfortable silence. Even when asked about his feelings John just shook his head and shrugged awkwardly.  
  
“Ok, ah, so…” He swallowed hard and Sherlock gave him a little crooked smile. For some reason that smile help John get his head on straight. “You’re the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met in my life and god only knows why you choose to be with me but I’m glad you did. I love you so much, Sherlock, I really have no idea how to say it in vows. I know you hate cheesy romantic stuff so I’ll try to keep it light.” John laugh and Sherlock gave him a quick nod.  
  
“I’ll make sure that I keep making your smoothies the way that you like and always have an endless supply of citrus around. I won’t throw away your experiments, only if they’re dangerous and you won’t listen to me. And I promise not to point out how much you actually enjoy the movies I make you watch, even if you spend most of the time pretending to pick them apart.  
  
“And now I’ll get a little cheesy, sorry, duck… We’ve had hard times already, pretty damn hard, and because of that I’m sure you already know that I’ll be by your side no matter how difficult things get. I’ll support you, no matter what you do or where you decide to go. I’ll always be there, I swear. I love you so much Sherlock Holmes.”  
  
“Sherlock, your vows.” Stephanie nodded in his direction.  
  
Sherlock cleared his throat, “I’ve been against the very idea of marriage since a young age. So antiquated and simple. Even after we met and I began to fall in love with you I resisted it, and it was for many other reasons than my old feelings of the ritual. But I realized I didn’t want to loose you and I wanted everyone to know that you were mine so I finally gave in.  
  
“Now, that I’m standing here I realize that this ritual isn’t so horrid. Saying these words, and signing all those papers . It’s nothing but what’s important is that we’re bound together legally and spiritually, or however you’d word it. I want to spend forever with you and I’m glad you’re allowing me to do so.  
  
“I know I drive you mad and I can be terribly difficult and I can’t promise to stop my behavior anytime soon but I will try to listen to you. I also promise to be there for you as well, which I believe is rather obvious since I’m marrying you.  
  
“I’ll obviously love you, endlessly.” He said all of his vows in his usual matter of fact tone but John knew he meant it. The more he tried to play it off, the more he meant it.  
  
After more talking from Stephanie came the rings and the pronouncement of marriage. Then finally, the kiss. Sherlock and John hated public displays of affections, they almost thought about getting rid of this part but it didn’t make much sense.  
  
It didn’t really matter though because John almost forgot about the hundred plus guests that were all sitting there watching them as soon as the vows started. They were in their own happy little bubble.  
  
“I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.” Sherlock whispered after kissing John softly.  
  
“Good.” John kissed him once more.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mr Watson-Holmes!”


	5. Act V: The Reception & Honeymoon

They had exactly two minutes of alone time between walking back down the aisle and having to take pictures that Violet pleaded with them to take.  
  
“I’d very much like to tear that suit off of you.” Sherlock pulled John over by the lapels after they entered one of the various studies on the estate.  
  
“You can do that later. You’re very much on a peak,” John leaned up and nibbled at Sherlock’s bottom lip.  
  
“Mmm yes.”  
  
“I hope it’s not forced.”  
  
“As much control I have over my body , I’m not that good at it.” Sherlock chuckled and backed John against a wall.  
  
“We have absolutely no time for this, Sherlock.” John warned but let himself be kissed. Ok, maybe he participated more than just letting it happen.  
  
“Christ, keep it in your pants.” Harry interrupted them.  
  
“I’m fairly certain we have one more minute. Mummy scheduled every second of this day down to loo breaks.” Sherlock didn’t look away from John’s eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry for you both if one minute will satisfy you.” Harry groaned. “Men.”  
  
John gave Sherlock a little bit of a push away so he wasn’t crowded against the wall. “Pictures, then Harry?”  
  
“Yes.” She gave him a knowing look. “No wonder why Mrs Holmes didn’t want to come and retrieve you both.”  
  
“She’s had enough scarring for the day.” Sherlock gave a sly smile and grabbed John’s hand before heading out of the study where they had try to steal a few minutes.  
  
“Poor woman.” Harry shook her head as they walked towards the gardens again, this time to snap the photos Violet called for.  
  
John could not wait to get all the formal, traditional things over with. Which was weird because he thought that those were the things he really wanted to make it feel like a wedding. But what he really wanted was to just have some food, a few drinks, and dance until he and Sherlock had to catch their flight.  
  
After the pictures were done with they got to make their way to where the reception was being held, a beautifully decorated tent on the grounds. Everything was just as Sherlock described, classic and warm with purple and silver accents all around. There were even bloody chandeliers in the tent. Not that it even looked like a tent from the inside. It looked like a gorgeous reception hall.  
  
They sadly had missed the drinks and canapés because they were being pulled around the entire Holmes estate for god knows how long. Violet and John’s mum all had ideas of photos they wanted and Sherlock did as well, it seemed. Even though he pretended that he hated the picture idea.  
  
They skipped doing a receiving line because Sherlock thought it would be far too tedious with all the guests that were there. Looking at all the people in the room when they were announced again, John was thankful that Sherlock made that decision.  
  
Then came the speeches, John made the choice to only limit it to their mums, Irene, Bill, Rich, and Greg. Most of them kept it light but of course their mums both got a bit emotional and teary eyed. But who would really blame both of the woman? Violet thought there were times where Sherlock wouldn’t even survive long enough to fall in love. John knew his mum, for a long while, thought she would never be invited to see her son marry the love of his life.  
  
“Thank god that’s over.” Sherlock took a sip of his drink as Greg, the last speaker took his seat.  
  
“All that’s left is cutting the cake and first dance for traditions then it’s just fun.” John smiled before leaning into kiss Sherlock quickly.  
  
“And your gift, did you forget about that?” Sherlock said with a grin.  
  
“I actually did.” John said as his dinner plate was set in front of him. “When is that happening?”  
  
“After cake cutting.”  
  
“I’m very interested to see what you’ve got for me.” John was extremely curious to see what Sherlock was going to do. He was assuming it was a dance because how else would Sherlock show his love for John? But Sherlock was always full of surprises. Maybe he wrote him a poem.  
  
Following their delicious dinner it was time to cut the cake. It looked exactly like the one Sherlock had sketched out in the kitchen months ago. It was almost too pretty to eat.  
  
“You’re not going to smash this into my face, are you?” Sherlock mumbled to John as they posed for a photo of them cutting the cake.  
  
“This is something I’ve been looking forward to for so long.” John said as they sliced into the cake.  
  
“A small piece.” Sherlock said as one piece was put on a plate.  
  
“Sure.” John went to cut the second piece but Sherlock backed off. John glanced next to him to see Sherlock getting rid of his jacket and undoing his tie. “Really?”  
  
“This is a nice suit, John, and I feel like you’re going to ruin it.” Sherlock said and everyone around them watching laughed.  
  
John wanted to say something about how Sherlock wanted to tear off John’s clothes a little earlier but that would have been a little vulgar for the crowd. “Ok, come here, love.”  
  
“Be nice.” Sherlock took one step forward.  
  
“I always am.”  
  
Sherlock shuffled a little closer as John raised the piece of cake up to Sherlock’s mouth. John could have been nice but that wasn’t interesting and they both hated to be boring. He shoved the white cake with strawberry filling into Sherlock’s face, mostly up his nose.  
  
Sherlock, in turn, grabbed the cake that was still on the plate and smashed into John’s face before kissing him. There was laughter all around and plenty of photos snapping.  
  
“You’re a complete mess, I love you.” Sherlock shook his head and kissed him again.  
  
“I love you too, duck.”  
  
“I have to clean up and then you get your gift.”  
  
“What about our dance?”  
  
“Oh yes, gift then dance. I worked it out with Mummy and the coordinator long ago.”  
  
Long ago? How long was he planning this gift? “Ok.” John took the flannel that was handed to him to wipe his face off. Of course it wasn’t good enough for Sherlock, who needed to clean his face with water in the sink.  
  
“You’re married now. How’s it feel?” Greg came over to him. He felt like he hadn’t had a chance to talk to anyone he really wanted to all day with the exception of Sherlock.  
  
“About the same. It just feels like we’re having a big party to celebrate it.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s funny because when I married my ex it felt heavy.”  
  
“So maybe it’s a good sign?” John smiled.  
  
“It probably is. I felt like it was going to be this big undertaking. You love Sherlock.”  
  
“I’m not worried one bit.”  
  
“OH, I’m supposed to direct you to the front of the stage. Your husband has something he’d like to give you there.”  
  
“For a private man, he wants to give such a public gift.” John rolled his eyes as he set out to the small stage where the band was supposed to be now but instead Sherlock was standing there with his violin.  
  
“There were no real plans to do gifts but of course I knew you’d end up giving me something thoughtful and practical, as you did. I know you enjoy large and sweeping romantic gestures so I composed you this. And if I see a tear shed, I’m not having a first dance with you.”  
  
John rolled his eyes as Sherlock began to play. Thirty seconds into the song he realized that this was what Sherlock had been humming earlier and he had heard the piece in snippets before when he would come home from working later than Sherlock to find dancer playing parts of the tune over and over again. He thought it was something Sherlock was just trying to perfect or do better than the original composer. He didn’t realize that Sherlock was the original composer.  
  
“Bloody hell.” John whispered as Sherlock played. The song was sweet, passionate, and romantic but during one part there was something dark and sad about it but in the end it sounded hopeful and happy. It was their relationship in form of music.  
  
John could feel tears welling in his eyes but he did his best to control it because he was going to get that dance with Sherlock. It felt like days since they’ve been alone even though it was only hours ago and even though they wouldn’t really be alone at least they could talk for a few minutes.  
  
The song came to an end and Sherlock hopped off the stage in front of John and John pulled him into a kiss.  
  
“You’re terrible, I hate you.” John shook his head and laughed.  
  
“And by that you mean I’m amazing and you love me.”  
  
John nodded.  
  
“Once Sherlock puts his violin away we’ll be doing the first dance.” Their event coordinator announced.  
  
“Go on, do that so we can dance.”  
  
Sherlock listened and soon enough they took their place in the center of the floor.  
  
They choose Bowl of Oranges by Bright Eyes because it was the only song they could agree on. John was apparently too into over played songs and Sherlock picked songs that no one knew or were far too morbid for the occasion. They were sure they were never going to pick a song and end up not doing their first dance.  
  
They came across the song randomly. John had Spotify open and playing some random playlist when he was doing some cleaning of the flat one day. At one point Bowl of Oranges came on and the lyrics:

 _Baby don't worry cause now I got your back. And every time you feel like crying,_  
_I'm gonna try and make you laugh. And if I can't, if it just hurts too bad,_  
_then we will wait for it to pass and I will keep you company_  
_through those days so long and black._  
_And we'll keep working on the problem we know we'll never solve_  
_Of Love's uneven remainders, our lives are fractions of a whole._

John looked up to see Sherlock standing in the kitchen with a look on his face like he had just made a huge discovery.  They both just said, ‘that’s it’, at the same time.  
  
“This is such a strange ritual.” Sherlock shook his head as they began dancing.  
  
“The first dance or…”  
  
“Everything about today. It’s strange but I… I’ve enjoyed it thus far and I believe the rest will be even better. Which, I believe, is even more strange.”  
  
“Boy, you really know how to bring the romance.”  
  
“I just played you s song I composed.”  
  
“I know and I’m just over the moon about it.”  
  
“You just implied I’m not romantic.”  
  
“I was just giving you a hard time.”  
  
Sherlock gave him a mischievous smile, “As am I.”  
  
John groaned, “So, do you feel different? Greg asked me if I did.”  
  
“No, I feel the same as I did before we were married.”  
  
“Me too. Greg said that’s good because he felt heavy or something when he married his ex-wife.”  
  
“I could already tell you that were far better off than him and his ex.”  
  
“Do you still think he and Mycroft are going to shag?”  
  
“Yes.” Sherlock made the declaration after their engagement party. He wasn’t sure if it had happened yet but he was positive that they were going to get together tonight. “They’re both insufferable. They’re perfect for one another.”  
  
John chuckled.  
  
“I’ve always wondered what people spoke about during this first dance and I feel like this isn’t usual.”  
  
“Really? Because I feel like this stuff is usual. Who’s going to shag who after the reception…”  
  
“I always thought it was just how much they loved one another.”  
  
“Why? We’ve been doing that all day.”  
  
“Very true. I’m so happy to be with you John.”  
  
John kissed Sherlock, again. “Christ, I hate public displays of affection but I can’t stop kissing you today.”  
  
“It’s the fault of these people who are all sitting here looking at us.”  
  
“You’re right, this is a strange ritual.”  
  
“I’m always right.” Sherlock moved his hand down John’s back a little lower. “But let’s enjoy every minute of it.”  
  
“Gladly.”

***

It wasn’t until they were in a hotel bed in Milan that John got a chance to look at the message in his ring. He had almost forgot about it until he saw Sherlock fiddling with his after they had shagged for the first time as a married couple. Which wasn’t even on their wedding night because they were far too knackered by the time they arrived in Milan. Nor was it the day after because John insisted on dragging Sherlock around Milan being tourist and by the time they got in they were too drunk off of good wine to be arsed to take each other’s clothes off.  
  
Anyway, John finally opened the ring the morning after their touristy day, “It’s in French?” He frowned.  
  
“Yes, do you know what it says?”  
  
“No. You know I don’t read French. Or understand it when you’re spouting it off at me in a fit.” John glared at him.  
  
“It says, without your love I can do nothing and with your love there is nothing I cannot do. I did not come up with the quote, I read it one day when I was in recovery and it stuck with me since.”  
  
John moved so he could press a kiss to the underside of Sherlock’s jaw. “I hate mine now.”  
  
“Yours is lovely and true to who you are.”  
  
“Yours is too.”  
  
After a quiet moment Sherlock rubbed his hand up John’s back, “Are you happy we finally had honeymoon sex?”  
  
“You know I really could not care less about it. I had an amazing two days. Our wedding was amazing and yesterday I had so much bloody fun with you running around the city.” John sighed. “Honeymoon sex is a myth anyway. You’ve just built it all up in your head. We can shag as much or as little as we want, just like we always have. Who cares?”  
  
“Just me apparently. But I will say I’d love to shag your brains out right now.” Sherlock pushed John over to his back. “Just because you don’t care if we shag or not. Your indifference oddly puts me in the mood to go another round.”  
  
“Mmm, yes. What a strange thing to turn you on.” John chuckled as Sherlock attacked his neck with kisses. “You know what turns me on?”  
  
“Umm me dancing for only you. Bit of rough play. When I-”  
  
“No, no this is new.”  
  
Sherlock moved to straddle him. He looked down on him thoughtfully.  
  
“Calling each other husband.”  
  
“All right, husband, I’m going to shag you until you can’t feel your toes.”  
  
“I’m very good with that. Husband. My husband. The man I love and will be with forever.” John said as Sherlock leaned down to kiss him.  
  
“You cheesy romantic.” Sherlock whispered, leaving feather light kisses all over John’s face. “I love you too, my amazing husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Up next in this 'verse: 
> 
> “I’m 38 today.” John squinted at his cell phone to see missed calls from Harry and Bill, along with a few texts. “40 in two more years.”
> 
> “Do you regret where you are in life, John?”
> 
> John shook his head, “Of course not, I’m with you and I have a good job and great friends.”
> 
> “You wanted to be a doctor and you wanted a child by now as well.”
> 
> “The doctor thing was just a dream.” He shrugged before moving closer to Sherlock so he could rest his head on his chest.
> 
> “A very possible dream and you still want a child.”
> 
> “You don’t, so I never brought it up.”
> 
> Sherlock laughed, “We’ve never had this conversation before.”


End file.
